Mi ídolo Mi prometido
by Haneko
Summary: One-shot. Sin saberlo, Victor había conocido al amor de su vida desde su adolescencia. Y sin saberlo, había esperado más de 10 años para volver a verlo. Victuuri.


**Mi ídolo. Mi prometido.**

En Yutopia ya daban casi las ocho de la noche. Victor ayudaba en la cocina a Hiroko mientras que Yuuri estaba en su clase de ballet.

La mujer había insistido en que el ruso no debería ayudar, que aunque estuviese viviendo temporalmente ahí, seguía siendo un invitado de honor para todos ya que él era la razón de la inspiración y confianza de su hijo.

Y, por más que Victor era un desastre en la cocina, en Rusia vivía gracias al delivery, se moría de ganas por ayudar a esa mujer que desde el inicio se había comportado muy maternal con él. Al menos podía ayudar cortando las verduras.

\- Aún no puedo creer que mi hijo y tú estén comprometidos. Él te veía como alguien inalcanzable y ahora estás aquí, llevando el anillo de compromiso que él te regaló.

\- Yuuri me puso en un pedestal, pero creo que ya se dio cuenta que soy una persona igual a todos, tan simple como cualquiera –dijo el hombre que tenía hasta las cuchillas de sus patines doradas, llamativo y excéntrico como solo Nikiforov podía serlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún tengo muy presente en mi mente cuando Yuuri tenía 12 años y regresó de Rusia, de un campeonato al que te fue a ver, saltando por todos lados y mostrando la foto que se había tomado contigo.

\- ¿Yuuri se tomó una foto conmigo? –dejó de cortar para mirarla sorprendido. Sí, se venía tomando fotos con sus fans desde que su carrera había comenzado, pero Katsuki nunca mencionó que él era uno de los tantos.

\- ¡Sí! Minako lo llevó. Él ya patinaba desde muy pequeño, pero volvió tan maravillado luego de verte que fue ahí cuando decidió que quería dedicarse a eso y ser tan bueno como tú.

\- ¿Podría… mostrarme esa fotografía?

\- ¡Claro! –ambos se limpiaron las manos y luego la mujer lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo hasta el cuarto de su hijo. Al entrar y encender la luz, Hiroko miró algo confundida el cuarto- mmmh, que raro, Yuuri tenía su cuarto lleno de posters tuyos, me pregunto por qué los habrá quitado.

\- ¿Posters? –Victor ingresó junto a ella y miró para todos lados, sí, las paredes tenían unas leves marcas cuadradas y rectangulares de que algo había estado ahí colgado, pero no había nada. ¿Había dejado de admirarlo, quizás?

Suspiró decepcionado. Estaba agradecido de que Yuuri ahora lo quisiera como a una persona de verdad y no como a un ídolo inalcanzable, pero le gustaba saber que él había sido su inspiración. Pero antes de llegar a deprimirse, la regordeta mujer se acercó a él con un portarretrato dorado.

Lo tomó y sus ojos se iluminaron. Victor ahí tenía 16 años, su cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta alta y estaba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo y atrayendo de la cintura a un niño rellenito y con una cara muy redondita usando sus típicos lentes. Ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa, sobre todo el menor.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, uno que no sabía que poseía.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Luego de la competencia nacional y de haber vencido a sus contrincantes, Victor salió del vestuario junto con Yakov, el cual cargaba el gran bolso del campeón._

 _\- Vi… ¡Victor! –el peligris oyó su nombre y se volteó, viendo a un niño de apariencia adorable junto a una mujer de cabello castaño. Se acercó a él muy sonriente._

 _\- ¿Me llamabas?_

 _\- Eeeh… yo… uummhh… -el sonrojo y tartamudeo del niño lo hizo sonreír aún más._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Yu… Yuuri…_

 _. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –se inclinó frente a él._

 _\- 12…_

 _\- Joven Nikiforov –habló Minako, el adolescente se incorporó para verla- Mi nombre es Minako y soy la profesora de ballet de Yuuri. Es un gran fan tuyo y sus padres me dieron permiso de traerlo desde Japón para verte patinar en vivo._

 _\- ¡Pro-profesora Minako! –Yuuri miró al suelo mientras que retorcía el borde de su abrigo muy avergonzado._

 _\- ¿Me permites tomarte una foto con él?_

 _\- ¡Yes! –el ruso sonrió y volvió a inclinarse ante el pequeño japonés- me tomaré una foto contigo solo si me prometes que te esforzarás para que un día te vea patinar –el japonés levantó su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Lo prometo!_

 _\- ¡Así me gusta! –mientras Minako preparaba su cámara, él se acomodó junto al pequeño y lo atrajo con un brazo. Sus mejillas pegadas y ambos levantando una mano haciendo el signo de la V. El flash advirtió que el objetivo había sido completado._

 _Al separarse, Victor le hizo una seña al niño para que aguarde un momento. Caminó hasta Yakov quien en una mano tenía la típica corona de flores celestes que caracterizaba al adolescente, arrancó una de ellas y regresó con los japoneses, dándole esa flor al niño._

 _\- Recuerda, Yuuri, las promesas se cumplen._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias, joven Victor! –Yuuri agarró esa pequeña flor con mucha ilusión._

 _\- Victor, debemos irnos –dijo Yakov luego de toda esa interrupción. Su alumno siempre era demasiado amable con todos sus fans, pero nunca había desarmado una de sus coronas para darle un presente a alguno._

 _\- Voy –respondió simplemente y extendió su mano abierta hacia su pequeño admirador. El niño entendió y chocó los cinco con su ídolo- espero verte pronto, Yuuri –miró a la chica- un gusto, señorita –inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue junto con su entrenador._

 _\- ¡Gracias, joven Victor! –gritó Yuuri mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto para despedirse de él, el ruso se volteó un poco sin dejar de caminar y levantó su mano también._

 _ **Fin del flashbacks**_

\- Y aquí tiene su, según él, más grande tesoro –Hiroko lo sacó de su recuerdo al pasarle otro portarretrato igual pero con un fondo blanco y una pequeña flor celeste ya marchita pero que de todos modos se distinguía el color del que había sido hace once años.

\- ¡Wow! –tomó el cuadrito y puso ambos juntos, pasando sus ojos de la flor a la foto, de la foto a la flor, y así varias veces.

 _\- ¡Ya regresé!_

Ambos oyeron la voz del japonés y sonrieron. Victor, sin soltar los cuadros, salió corriendo hacia la entrada para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- ¿Victor? –el japonés se sorprendió por tal recibimiento pero sonrió al instante y lo abrazó- Ya, ya, que solo estuve ausente por una hora y media.

\- Yuuri –el ruso se separó solo un poco, sin soltarlo pero lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos- cada día confirmo más y más que haber venido a entrenarte fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida –el japonés se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez- _"Sigue igual que de pequeño"_ –pensó Victor al verlo, enternecido.

\- Bienvenido, Yuuri –su madre llegó con ellos para saludarlo- iré a terminar la cena.

\- En seguida sigo ayudando, Hiroko –dijo Victor mientras soltaba a su prometido.

\- No hace falta, puedes ayudarme mañana si gustas –la mujer salió de ahí dejándolos solos nuevamente. Al estar solos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Victor llevaba dos cuadros.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Oh, ¿Esto? Tu tesoro, y ahora es el mío también –le mostró ambos cuadros haciendo sonrojar de nuevo al chico-

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?, ¿Estuviste husmeando en mi cuarto? –su tono era de vergüenza y reproche al mismo tiempo.

\- No estaba husmeando, tu mamá me los mostró y agradezco que lo haya hecho.

\- ¡Pe-pero! –se lanzó contra el mayor para arrebatarle los cuadros pero el otro retrocedió.

\- Si los quieres de regreso dame un beso.

\- ¡No!

\- Anda, uno pequeñito –estiró sus labios. Yuuri suspiró y luego sonrió.

\- Aish, eres un niño –se acercó a él y le dio un sutil pero sabroso beso.

Victor, pese a ser muy simpático con todo el mundo desde toda la vida, siempre se había sentido solo. Permitía que sus fans se le acercaran porque le gustaba saber que alguien lo admiraba, pero todas esas personas eran un momento demasiado fugaz en su vida. Y sí, había olvidado al niño regordete de aquella época, su rostro no lo había retenido en la memoria, pero lo que nunca había olvidado había sido su sonrisa y la inocencia que portaba. Ahora el recuerdo estaba completo.

¿Quién diría que ese pequeño de 12 años crecería hasta convertirse en un perfecto hombre y que sería su prometido once años después?

\- Gracias por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste aquella vez.

Yuuri lo miró confundido y Victor lo volvió a abrazar.

-.-.-.-

NOTAS:

¿De dónde salió tanta cursilería? Quizás de mi foto con mis ídolos de _30 seconds to mars_ que me tomé hace algunos años. Claramente no voy a terminar comprometida con alguno de ellos como Yuuri, pero déjenme soñar xD

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
